


【CA】手机惨案

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 日常的ooc照旧瞎起的题目从去年扔到现在的脑洞因为一通电话炸出来了（你
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 6





	【CA】手机惨案

**Author's Note:**

> 日常的ooc  
> 照旧瞎起的题目  
> 从去年扔到现在的脑洞因为一通电话炸出来了（你

Crowley大概算是恶魔当中最另类的一个，他不那么古板，甚至喜欢创新。近代中，他最喜欢的一个成就大概就是在二十世纪七八十年代时推动了潮流，尤其是八十年代，这是一个让后来的人类称之为画风突变的魔幻年代。  
天使在这上面下的功夫就没有恶魔多，他们在大概只干预过雕刻、绘画（文艺复兴就跟他们有点关系）以及现代的复古风潮。Crowley为此经常嘲笑Aziraphale是个老古董，天使为此抗议过，毕竟那些事没有经他手，但他的确是一个拒绝新鲜事物，原地踏步的天使，所以抗议效果不佳。  
Aziraphale不喜欢改变，他喜欢古朴的事物，这能让他安心，所以他可以日复一日的穿着同一套衣服近两百年，小小的书店更不用说，除了书越来越多，内部装潢从未变过，用他的话来讲——这一切让我安心——在迎来送往了许许多多人类（里面甚至也有他的朋友）后，一成不变的死物才是最让他安心的。  
但现在不同了，已经可以用日新月异来形容每一天的变化，科技让人类发展，也让很多事物发生了翻天覆地的变化。这样的速度让天使有些措手不及，他有过惋惜但很快也适应了——6000年的寿命给他上的第一课就是适应时间的流逝所带来的改变。  
在天使一成不变的生活中，一个顾客的一句话稍稍松动了他心底压实的土——“Aziraphale老板，你要不要试着用用手机，上面什么都有，还能点外卖。”  
天使不会说他是因为能点外卖才开始考虑手机这件事的。  
Aziraphale左思右想，最后还是决定买一部试试，实在不行就当个摆设放在哪个角落里吃灰。但买什么款，怎么买，天使不想在这上面去求助Crowley，虽然对方肯定会教他，但他真的不想听那些絮絮叨叨。好在Aziraphale除了那个不靠谱的探员外也认识其他的人类，他决定向他们求助。  
Crowley在进入信息化时代时也紧跟潮流，无孔不入。好比现在，他就有一个坐拥几百万粉丝的社交账号——不能再多了，如果被上面或下面的那些家伙发现可就不好玩了。恶魔开通这个也是有自己的想法的，他尽可能发一些让人们能轻易沉迷，刷一天手机都不会觉得烦的内容，几百万人沉迷于此，成天废寝忘食，放下手头的任何事情，妨碍工期，厌恶生产，紧跟着的就又是一系列的加班熬夜叫苦连天，以及吵不完的架，怒火会顺着这些人发散出去，迟早点燃整个世界。到最后一问起罪魁祸首，又归功给了恶魔Crowley。  
天使拿到手机的第一天就鼓捣了一天，不是在网上冲浪，他只是不会用，光研究和下载软件就用了一天，最后他直接用上了奇迹。等他迈进互联网的时候，他发出了一阵阵惊呼，网上的内容比他想得丰富多了。当然遇到不符合天堂审美的，他会直接让内容不可见，这连奇迹都不需要，拉黑就行，这省了他很多事，不用因为频繁的奇迹而去考虑口头警告和写什么书面报告。Aziraphale有点后悔，直呼应该早点买部手机。不过他很快就放下了，因为外卖到了。  
接下来的日子里Aziraphale关注手机的次数越来越多，越来越频繁，他从一开始看一小会就会觉得眼花缭乱需要休息一下看看书，到捧着看一天都不会觉得腻，这大概只用了两天的功夫，瘾头比他看《女巫阿格妮斯纳特良准预言集》大多了。尤其是当他发现可以从网上看任何一本书，而且只需要支付一点费用甚至趋近于免费的时候，这对喜欢看书，又实在舍不得去翻自己的收藏书籍的Aziraphale来讲简直就是天堂。他对着手机说出的赞美之词大概比任何一年都要多，以至于它被上了祝福，百毒不侵，从不会有垃圾邮件和广告推销，电池永远是满格的。  
当然，经历总是如此相似，多彩的视频推送勾住了Aziraphale的兴趣，他的注意力一下从书转到了视频网站，不过是看了几个视频的功夫就从首页推送里看到了熟悉的身影。  
Crowley发现自己的社交账号有了新的关注，一般的关注者他看都不看一眼，任凭提示数字往上飙，但这一位太特殊了，提示音都变了调，用户名蹦出来的时候还泛着圣光，简直要闪瞎恶魔的眼。  
“天使？”恶魔简直像看到史前生物一样震惊。  
这还不算结束，Aziraphale不知怎么又摸索到了恶魔另一个社交账号上，随后而来的大批量点心伴随着强制开启的圣歌提示音砸向Crowley，这对任何一个恶魔来讲都是是天灾。  
“停！！！！！”Crowley身后的翅膀张开，几乎要显露出原形，这才把提示音恐吓回了原本的样子。  
Crowley对着Aziraphale这几个还微微泛着光的字母左看右看：“他什么时候会用手机的？不，他怎么开窍去买了部手机？”  
他可不敢去问本人，生怕一开口就会先违心的嘲讽一通然后失去这个特殊关注，以及一个月的不说话惩罚。那不如让他洗个圣水澡。  
但很快，事情朝着恶魔没有想到的方向发展——天使几乎不再外出，不再开店，门上挂着的“CLOSED”牌子边新帖了一句话“店主近期回老家省亲去了”，甚至连电话都不接，包括Crowley打过来的，这让他们本来就屈指可数的相见次数骤减至零。  
偶尔还会蹦出的圣歌提示音成了恶魔此时的背景音乐，讽刺无比。  
“Aziraphale！”恶魔对着只剩忙音的听筒咆哮，他扔下听筒驱车驶向天使的书店。  
没有敲门，没有问候，Crowley一个响指破开封印的门锁，在书店的密室里把Aziraphale给挖了出来，那个时候他正吃着大桶的香草冰淇淋，对着手机视频傻乐。  
“天使！我在这里，你看看我，我不允许你再看手机了！那是我吸引世人的手段！不是为了让你沉迷的！”Crowley气炸了，他的天使竟然被自己设定的一个虚假人物吸引走了！  
“抱歉Crowley——”Aziraphale有些委屈，“那毕竟是你不是吗？我的意思是说，平时咱们也不能老见面，至少我还能看看网上的你。”  
“然后你就错过了我所有的电话邀约！你真的想我了，给我打一个电话我都能瞬间出现在你的面前！去他的天堂还是地狱的规矩！”Crowley真想摔烂那部被塞满祝福的手机，他突然觉得他与天使的远程交流继续维持在最古老的座机就好，手机只会剥夺走他与Aziraphale之间的距离。  
该死的，恶魔一想到这里又开始咬牙切齿，天使捧着手机看的时间比他们近几年呆在一起的时间还要久！  
“抱歉——”天使又道了次歉，他从没见过恶魔这么生气过，但他也有点小开心，恶魔同意以后想见就见，就像他说的“去他的天堂还是地狱的规矩”（Aziraphale在心中划了个十字祈求天父原谅他的粗鲁）。  
“哦，算了。”恶魔泄气地挥了挥手，不想再听到天使一遍遍地道歉，“咱们定个规矩吧——”  
“不了，我不用了。”Aziraphale未等Crowley说完就直接给出了他的答案。  
“你以后——你说什么？”Crowley顿了一下，他看着天使以为自己听错了。  
“我说我不看了，再也不看了。”Aziraphale把手机往Crowley手里一塞，上面附着的神圣力量烫得他差点没将其甩出去，“但你要每周陪我吃一顿午饭，每个月，不，半个月请我去丽兹酒店吃一顿大餐。”天使少有的提起条件来，“哦，对，还要随叫随到。”  
恶魔乐了，他同意了所有条件，还把那部塞满天使祝福的手机扔到了宇宙最偏远的角落里——祈祷未来出来探险的地球人或者外星人不要发现吧。


End file.
